nebulasquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Tourmaline Persona
Toumaline is a 15-year-old neko. Rank She is a recruit. OP Score 29, Good on the weak side. Threat Level: Medium ﻿﻿ =Person= Appearance Tourmaline ﻿has long, curly black hair. She has black cat ears. Her eyes are grey-blue, with slits for pupils, like a cat. Her teeth have sharp points. She has a black birth-mark that looks like a claw-mark. She usually wears dark jeans and dark colored t-shirts or any colored graphic-tee. Her necklace is sort of like a collar, except it has her name engraved on it, a gift from her parents. It hangs on a black leather cord. She has a black tail. She is caucasian, but is on the pale side. She is six feet tall. Her fingernails are always sharp, not exactly like claws, but not like regular nails, either. Personality Tourmaline is quite friendly and nice, but usually keeps to herself. She likes her personal space, but that is hard to obtain when she has people staring at her because of her height, ears, tail, teeth, and birth-mark, all the time. Because of this, she is very self-concious. Although she is very nice, she has a split personality with a lot of anger issues. The switch between her personalities is usually very sudden and usually unexpected. She screams and curses a lot in the second personality. After she yells at someone, she, more often than not, doesn't apologize. Abilities﻿ Tourmaline has the agility, strength, and cunning of a cat, specifically a jaguar. She is very good at hand to hand combat. Weapons She has a dagger strapped to her thigh, and another strapped to her calf. =Changed Forme= Power: Wild Appearance In her Changed Forme, Tourmaline turns into a black jaguar. She isn't the size of a regular jaguar, but in her Changed Forme, she is about the size of a small horse. Otherwise, she looks the same as any normal black jaguar would, except with her blue-grey eyes. Personality Tourmaline, in her CF, is a ferocious killer. She will not hesitate to kill anything and everything in her path, whether they're her friends or enemies. She has no feelings, except that of bloodlust. Tourmaline has no control over anything in this form. Abilities In this form, she doesn't do much more than in her regular form, but all her skills are enhanced. She runs faster, she's much stronger, and much more intimidating. She is lighter on her feet, and her claws and teeth make great weapons for close combat. ﻿ =Other= Relationships Ray Pooll- She respects him as a leader. Derek Voramee- She respects him as a leader; had a slight crush on him, but she thinks that he likes Leah, and vice versa, so doesn't any more. Sierria Nowalk- Dislikes that she is younger and in charge of her, but has nothing against her personally. Sandman- has not met him yet. Sen Urec- Dislikes that he breaks things often, and that he always ends up crashing into her. She has a slightly more than friendly feeling towards him, but knows that Ivy likes him, so she doesn't show it. Adrianna Hummels- Has not met her yet. Mark Trium- Has no respect for him what-so-ever, but doesn't go out of her way to bully him or anything. Kalla- Has respect for him, but he kind of creeps her out. Ivy Willow- Dislikes how jealous she is when Tourmaline (literally) runs into Sen. Leah d' Este- Has a neutral feeling towards her. Aria Sanual- Dislikes her staring, but has nothing personal against her. Dislikes her cat, though. Gabriel Angioletto- Hates that he shot Derek, but thinks he's cute. Weaknesses Tourmaline really, really hates/is afraid of water. She thinks of herself as superior to everyone else, and absolutely hates being told what to do. Trivia *Her name, Tourmaline, is a type of stone that is grey-blue, the color of her eyes. *She loves to sleep *She is sort of a Self Insertation, with the personality, curly hair and all... but Rebc29 is defiantly not that tall XD *Her favorite car, of course, is a Jaguar. *Her favorite color is Maroon. *She actually hates other cats. ﻿ Category:Females Category:ChangedForme Category:Neko